One Direction: Dancing In Another World
by paynemaliktomlinsonhoranstyles
Summary: Tessa Haddon has just moved from a not so happy life in Australia to become a dancer for her all time favourite band, One Direction and it looks like her eye is on Liam Payne. Will she be able to handle all the papz and fans and will her past bite back?
1. Auditions

Dancing in Another World: Chapter 1 – Auditions

Tessa's POV

"Are you Tessa Haddon?" the lady asked as I walked through the door.

"Yes," I replied. I was quite nervous. About four months ago I had moved from Australia by myself. I knew quite a few people though. I had come to London to become a dancer. I had always wanted to be a back-up dancer for concerts or shows. And that was why I was at an audition to become a back-up dancer for the X-Factor.

"Ok". The lady began to write something on her clipboard. "And can you please tell me about your dancing life?"

I had written this all down on my résumé. "I have been dancing since I was three. I have done ballet since then but I have also been doing modern, jazz and contemporary for most my life as well. My strong points are in contemporary but I am not bad at the other three. I love dancing and it is what I have always wanted to do". I had always loved dancing and it was all I wanted to do. I didn't have much to fall back on if I didn't succeed as a dancer. I was all right at acting as well so it was all performing arts for me.

She then spoke to the girl standing next to me asking the same questions. There were about 10 of us there auditioning and only 3 could get in.

"Right then," the lady said. "I'm going to teach all of you a dance and then you have to perform it. There isn't much time to learn it so you are going to have to keep up".

I didn't find the rest of the audition that hard. I thanked the lady and picked up my things to leave.

"You'll get a letter in the next two weeks in the mail," she said as we all walked out.

A little over two weeks later it arrived. I had got in! I was screaming I was so happy. The first line had told me that I could be a dancer on the X-Factor. I read on and it said something else. It said that I was in but there was another job as a back-up dancer and I could choose between that and the X-Factor. They didn't say anything more about that matter apart from saying that I should contact them. Which I did.

"Hello?" it was a man's voice.

"Oh. Hi," I started. "I'm Tessa Haddon and I auditioned to become a dancer on the X-Factor. I got my note today and they said that I should contact this number".

"Ah yes. Let me put you on to Jennifer who can help you with that".

"Hello. Are you Tessa Haddon?" The lady's voice was quite high.

"Yes I am. I auditioned about two weeks ago" I replied.

"I have your notes here. Apparently you were very good.."

"Thanks".

"Yes Rebecca, who auditioned you, thought you were good enough to be a back-up dancer for a world tour. She was very impressed. Have you ever heard of the band One Direction?"

Had I? My all time favourite. I was there biggest fan! I knew all the words to all their songs and celebrated their birthdays. My room was covered with their posters and other merchandise. I would go where they were when they visited Australia and when I went to London for a holiday. I wasn't just any fan. I ADORED them. I have always loved them (since the 23rd of July 2010) and I could become one of their dancers. Inside I was screaming my lungs out but I kept calm on the outside.

"Yeah. I have heard of them," I answered straight away, trying to keep calm.

"Well they are looking for a few more dancers for their upcoming world tour and we think that you could be one of them. It won't be to much more difficult then it would be if you were dancing on the X-Factor. So are you up to it?"

"Yes. Definitely. I would love to!"

"Well, we will give you a few days to decide for sure. It is going to be a lot of traveling".

Traveling? I had travelled around the world loads of times and that was no issue for me. And as for thinking - I didn't need to think about it at all!

"No. It's fine. I definitely want to do it!"

"Ok then. If you are having second thoughts call again. You'll get an email in the next few days about rehearsals and things like that. I'll see you later Tessa".

"Thanks Jennifer. Bye"

I hung up the phone. Straight away I called my friend, Lea, from home in Perth.

"Hey Tess. How are you?" Lea started the conversation.

"Hey Lea. I've got the best news for you!"

"What?" She sounded like she thought I was being sarcastic.

"Well you know how I auditioned for the X-Factor as a back-up dancer".

"Yeah".

"Well I got in!" I heard Lea scream a little.

"Really. Yay! That's so good!"

"Yeah but I decided that I'm not going to go on with it!"

"What? Are you an idiot?"

"No. I got another job offer as a back-up dancer for a world tour!"

"Are you kidding? NO WAY!"

"Not finished yet. It's not just any world tour. It's One Direction's world tour!" I was getting excited just by saying it!

"Are you serious? Do not lie to me Tessa Haddon," she sounded half excited half confused.

"Lea, I am telling the truth. I'm going to be a back-up dancer for One Direction!"

Lea was also a massive Directioner. We loved Harry, Niall, Liam, Zayn and Louis so much.

"I can't believe it. You better let me meet them if they come to Melbourne!''

"For sure - well hopefully".

We talked for ages after that and then I contacted my family to tell them - I was so excited.


	2. Meeting The Lads So Try Not To Fangirl!

I had gotten an email and few days later and then about a fortnight later I started rehearsals. It was the first one, for this year, so I hadn't missed out on anything but I was the only new one there because all the others had been dancing for them, before now.

I got to where we were rehearsing. I wasn't in my dancing gear yet but that was OK. Before I could start I had to get shown around and basically taught what to do. I thought it would be just an ordinary person showing me around. I thought that until I saw five gorgeous boys approaching me - One Direction.

Keep calm. It's only One Direction. You are going to be dancing for them. It's OK I thought to myself. Don't show your excitement!

"Are you Tessa Haddon?" Zayn asked

"Yes," I answered a smile spread across my face.

Tess, do not scream, do not cry. Try not to fangirl.

"Well. We have been told we have to show you around the place and get to know you and you get to know us," Liam said.

"Cool," I said. My heart was beating so fast but I kept calm on the outside. They properly introduced themselves and then we went walking around.

For some reason I thought it would be awkward walking around the arena, talking to them but that couldn't be further from the truth. They were so nice and funny. Especially Louis cracking jokes all the time and I couldn't help but laugh.

"So, where are you from?" Harry asked.

"Well, I'm from Australia. But I did used to live here in London".

"For how long?" Niall spoke this time.

"I was here till I was 12 and then I had to move back down under". I felt sad as I said those words but I tried not to show it.

"You ok?" Harry asked. Obviously I did.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks," just him saying that cheered me up a bit. The truth was I was a little sad just from thinking about that. I had moved from Melbourne to London when I was very little. I loved London. It was the best place I had ever lived in. I had made so many friends that I thought I would have for life. I then had to move to Australia again and it was one of the saddest moments of my life. Having to say good bye to my friends killed me. I knew hardly anyone in back in Melbourne and I wasn't too excited.

I had got to Perth and went to school and I made loads of good friends at my new school (like Lea) but after only a year at being at that school, I had to go to a new school that my parents had booked me in to a while back.

At first I was excited to go. I thought there would be loads of good things to do and lots of opportunities for me. I got even closer to my friends at my current school and I didn't want to leave and it was even worse when I went to my orientation. I knew a few girls there and they were really nice. I thought I was going to be good friends with them. But then looking at everyone else it seemed a bit clicky. This one girl in particular was. She turned out to be a real bitch. There were loads of annoying people and the boys were all dick heads - rude with no respect for how I felt.

I wasn't excited to go and I was so nervous. I had cried a bit because I missed my friends but I tried to stay in touch. I got there and I didn't have many opportunities to do what I loved - perform. I was quite smart but I found it so boring. I had a few friends but they weren't close at all – they were just people who thought that I shouldn't be treated the way that I was. On the inside I felt so alone. Loads of people treated me badly. You could say I was bullied – but not really. Girls were just really bitchy and I basically had no friends. All my close friends were out of school and I tried to see them as much as possible. I am a nice girl and all but I just never got comfortable in my school. I desperately wanted to go to the local high school where all my great friends from my previous school went (or anywhere else really) but there was no turning back.

"So, that's everything really," Louis said. I didn't want to leave, but I was performing with them so who could complain? "We have been told that you need to go for rehearsals, right?"

I looked down at what I was wearing. "Yeah," I smiled. "But I'm still in my work clothes is there any where I could get changed?"

I was working temporarily at Starbucks because I had no idea if I was going to get a job as a dancer (and because I had been here for four months already so I needed some money).

"Well, the dancers room is locked today because we are just having a normal rehearsal.." Niall began. "You could use our dressing room 'coz it is the only one open"

"Thanks" I replied as Liam opened the door for me.

Liam's POV

Tessa got changed and we got ready for our rehearsal. I couldn't get out of my head her expression after telling us she used to live in Australia. She seemed sad. We had only met her today and I felt like we could be really close friends (maybe even more than that).

She came out from our dressing room. She was wearing a white singlet and black tracksuit bottoms. She had put her curly hair in a high pony and even though she was just wearing that I thought she looked beautiful.

"Do you guys have any idea of where I should go?" she asked.

"Yeah. If you turn left down the hallway you'll be able to see a group of people rehearsing on your right," Louis answered.

"Thanks. Oh and thanks for everything today!"

"Yeah, that's fine, we will see you soon Tessa," I spoke that time.

I watched her leave and go to where all the other dancers where rehearsing.

"Ooh I see lovey dovey eyes!" Louis jumped up in front of me.

"What?"

"Oh come on! I saw the way you looked at her, smiled at her!" Louis was doing that sneaky thing. Trying to figure something. Yes I liked Tess she was totally my type. Yes I thought she was beautiful and had described that about her in my head. But I wasn't drop-dead-on-my-knees-in-love with her….yet.

"Oh come on Louis!" Harry said.

"Harry? Why do you say that?"

"Well. I don't blame Liam for having a little soft spot for Tessa. She is quite good looking!"

"Ooh. Harry and Liam both in love with the one girl. This is different!"

"I think Liam likes her because of her curls!" Niall said.

"And mousy brown hair!" I rolled my eyes

Yes I do love girls with curls and mousy brown hair. But there was something different about her (as well as that). Her eyes, her smile, her laugh, her personality. I had only spent just over an hour with her and I already wanted to kiss her.


	3. Stories To Tell, People to See

A few hours later Tess came out and must of got her stuff out of our dressing room (but none of us were in there). We had just finished rehearsing too so I was outside about to leave when I saw her walk out of the arena. Her eyes brightened when she saw my face and she walked towards me.

Tessa's POV

I saw Liam as I walked out of the arena. He was wearing tracksuit pants, a t-shirt which was covered by a grey hoodie. My eyes brightened as I saw him look at me. I hoped it wasn't too obvious and then walked in his direction.

"Hi," he said as I approached him.

"How was your rehearsal?" he asked me.

"It was good. I enjoyed it".

"Cool" he smiled. "Look, Tessa, I know I only met you today and I don't want to bring up any bad thoughts but today you looked a bit well down when you were talking to us about you moving to Melbourne".

I looked down.

"Is everything OK?" he asked. He was so sweet.

"Umm" I hesitated.

"When I moved to Australia…" I told him. I don't know why. I hadn't told anyone before (except my friends Isabel and Lea) but telling Liam just felt right.

"…and that's why I moved back here. To start a fresh. Because I knew that I would have some friends form when I was little and I knew that it was less clicky here. I knew that there would be better chances to perform and I had to get away from Melbourne - a break. I needed to feel like I wasn't alone and I had never felt like it when I was here".

Liam's POV

She told me. About everything. Though I didn't expect her to put it so much detail. It made me feel a little sad to think that someone that beautiful could be treated like that.

"Don't worry - you'll always have the 1D lads!" I said after she had finished telling me.

She smiled as I said that. "Do you want to get a drink or something?" I asked. I really wanted to spend more time with her.

"Sure. In 45 minutes I am meeting my friend though," she replied.

I put up the hood of my hoodie (hoping that no fans would notice me) and we walked to the nearest coffee shop which turned out to be Costa. I bought us both a coffee and then we sat down at a park bench which was under a tree near Costa.

"Listen to me Tessa," I began to talk. "Everything going to be Ok and will sort its self out,"

"Thanks, I feel like I can trust you" she sounded so innocent. Not like someone who had to go through a few years of crap.

Tessa's POV

He made me feel so much better.

"So who are you meeting?" Liam asked me

"Only my best friend in the world - Isabel!" It was. I was meeting Isabel who I knew from when I lived here in London. I had known her since I was 4 we have been BFFLs ever since.

"We have been best friends since I lived here in London. She moved out of London so she has come to see me and is staying with me for two weeks".

"Cool".

We talked for ages afterward. About his life, before and after the X-Factor and about his fame. About rehearsals and all the annoying people working with us in preparation for the world tour.

After about 50 minutes I realised I was late.

"Oh God I am late. I was meant to meet Isabel 5 minutes ago and it takes 10 minutes to get to the train station!"

"It's alright. Do you want me to take you anywhere?" Liam offered.

"Do you have time?" I asked.

"The rest of the day. I don't mind taking you there and home"

"Thank you so much! You're a life saver" His response was a beautiful smile.

We walked quickly back to the arena, where his car was parked. He put his hood down as we got to the car. I was surprised that no fans noticed him while we had our drink I was glad though. In theory I guess I was a fan so one had come up to him but he didn't know that I was a Directioner through and through.

We got into the car and I told him where to go. We got there in ten minutes and, as I had thought, there was Isabel waiting for me.

"Hey Izz!" I was so happy to see her. "Sorry I'm late!"

"Tess!" She opened her arms for a hug. We hadn't seen each other in years!

"How are you?"

"Well apart from the fact that you were late - I'm pretty good. I am so glad to see you!"

"You too!"

"Oh and my friend from work is taking us back. I hope that's ok,"

"Yeah that's great,"

I hadn't told her yet about me being a dancer for One Direction because I knew she was coming now and I wanted to tell her then. Isabel did love 1D but not as much as me and Lea.

"But, you have to promise me that you won't scream when you see who it is." She rolled her eyes as if she wasn't about to sit in the same car as Liam Payne.

"And you also have to promise that you won't mention my One Direction infection" I didn't want Liam or any of the other 1D lads to know about my love for them. At least for now.

I helped her put her bag in the back of the car and then I sat next to Liam while Izzy was in the back. Liam turned around and her eyes widened.

"Hi, I'm Liam. I'm guessing you're Isabel,"

"Oh my God! You're Liam Payne?" she sounded excited and Liam smiled. "Yeah I'm Isabel. Nice to meet you"

Izzy and Liam got on great. It took a bit longer to get home due to rush hour traffic but I didn't mind and I'm sure Izzy didn't either!

"Thank you so much," I said to Liam as he stopped the car outside the block of apartments that I lived in.

"That's all right. Hey umm," He gave me a piece of paper. "Here's my number - call me if you need another car trip or show around or anything!" He gave me a jaw dropping smile.

I have Liam Payne's number and he is asking me to call him! Was all that was going through my head.

I smiled and took the piece of paper and thanked him and smiled again. I felt so happy! Isabel had already got her bag so when I got out of the car he smiled and drove off.

"Hey" Isabel elbowed me. "You didn't tell me you worked with One Liam Payne...or One Direction! What is happening?"

"Ok today was my first day of rehearsals" I started. "And...my job is a back-up dancer for One Direction's world tour!"

Izzy put her hand on her mouth and then screamed.

"Oh my God. So basically you are going to be traveling with One Direction around the world. Rehearsing with them and then dancing for them!"

"Yes! I was going to tell you today when we got home but because I was late so Liam offered to drive us home!"

We talked more about One Direction before realizing that we were still outside. We got into my apartment. It was small but cosy. It's tidy and clean. My roommate, Amelia, was on holiday for three weeks and had left a week ago. I had known her since I had lived here before as well.

"Just put your stuff anywhere," I said and Isabel got settled in. It felt just like old times. We talked for a bit and then eventually we got lollies, chips and other food and drinks out. Yes it was definitely like old times!

Hope you are liking it so far! Please feel free to comment.

Tanks xx


	4. Love and Lacrosse

Liam's POV

I wanted her to call me. Too much to ask? I knew that she would be hanging out with her friend but I thought there was a possibility that she would call. I got back to Louis and Harry's place and all the other lads were there.

"Where were you, ay Liam?" Zayn asked.

"I was just with Tessa"

"Ooh" Louis emerged from the kitchen. "Please don't tell me you kissed her - I mean come on you only just met her!"

"What? No none of that happened! She was telling me about her life in Australia and then I got her a coffee. She found out that she was late to pick up her best friend from the train station so I offered to pick her up and drop them both home."

"So how was Australia?" Niall asked.

"Not good". I paused for a moment. "Her life was full of horrid. She loved life here and for her first year in Australia but when she moved to a new school everyone was mean to her and made her feel like she didn't belong. She felt like this all through high school and all her proper friends were out of school. She found school life, really boring and she was unable to do what she loved - instead have people treat her like crap".

"So that's why she looked a bit down when she was telling us about it" Harry was sitting on the couch. I decided I'd change the subject - not wanting to talk about it.

"Yeah, well I'm hungry!"

"I have ordered pizza!" Zayn shouted.

"Yaaaayyyy" Louis screamed running through the kitchen.

...

Tessa's POV

The next day I woke up and had my usual vegemite on toast (I didn't hate Australia only one of my schools there). I was so glad when I found it in Tescos. But they only sold the tiny little jars instead of those really big ones. Izzy stuck to boring Corn Flakes and she didn't even out any sugar on them. Well Corn Flakes are a standard, but not a favourite!

"You are so boring eating that food!" I said to her.

She laughed. "I like it!"

After breakfast I got ready for another day of rehearsals – yes! Izzy was catching up with old friends so it wasn't like she was going to be left alone.

We both got ready. After showering, I put on some black leggings, a pink singlet and my lacrosse jumper. I then put my curly hair into a high, messy bun and clipped back my baby hair with bobby pins. I then put a light layer of make up on.

We both left at the same time but we were catching different buses out.

"See ya later!" I called as we walked different ways.

I got in to the arena, where the rehearsals where, and put my bag where all the other dancers' bags were. I walked down the hall to have a look around and there was One Direction! (yes!)

"Hey guys!" I said as I saw their faces.

"Hey Tessa" Louis said.

We talked about random things and then Zayn suddenly went "Hey Tess I didn't know you were posh!"

"What? I'm not posh" I wasn't but I saw them looking down at my jumper and realised what they were talking about.

"Yes I played Lacrosse - but in Australia it isn't posh. It is the best sport!"

"Really now?" Louis smiled. They all smiled which made my heart melt.

"Well then you are going to have to teach us". Liam walked around me.

"I will then" I laughed

I loved lacrosse and I did get in to the Australian team. It would of been amazing to play for Australia but I couldn't because of dancing and that was more important to me.

After a few minutes of joking around I had to go to rehearsals. Everyone was there except for me and this girl, Scarlet. As I had only been here for one day I didn't really know many people very well but I got on well with her the best.

We had already started rehearsing when Scarlet came in. We were dancing to the song Everything About You. I still couldn't believe that this was my job. Doing everything I loved and more!

After a day's rehearsal and talking to some of the people I was going to be dancing with, I collected my things and left to go home. On the way out I saw Liam and Louis who looked like they were waiting for Niall, Harry and Zayn. I smiled as I saw them and they smiled back - beautifully. Their eyes glistened and made my heart melt. But for some reason I was drawn to Liam. I think I was falling for him. Not because he is Liam Payne from One Direction but because...I didn't know. He had helped me a lot when I was talking about my past (even though it wasn't really a big deal). Yes, I had spent most of the time with Liam but that wasn't the reason. Yes, I had fallen in love with Liam and I had only just met him!

Louis' POV

After a busy day of rehearsals we all went over to me and Harry's place. Everyone always came to ours. I guess because two of us lived there.

Everyone helped themselves to food and drink, except for me and Harry who just sat on the couch. The other 3 lads seemed like they were in a deep conversation so I started talking to Harry.

"Liam really likes Tessa doesn't he?" Harry looked at Liam

"Yeah. Even though he denies it, it is a little obvious". Harry answered.

"Do you? What were you saying the other day ay?" I raised my eyebrows, smiled and elbowed him.

"No. I just thought she had a beautiful smile - doesn't mean I'm in love with her!"

"Really now?" I smirked "OK then"

The other boys came down to where we were sitting.

"So Vas Happenin!" Zayn walked over with a drink in his hand "Vat you talkin' about?"

"Nothing much," I answered casually.

We talked a bit about random things (as per usual). And then Zayn got on to the subject of lacrosse.

"So what do you think about lacrosse?"

"It's probably Liam's favourite sport now so he can get close to Tessa!" Liam elbowed Niall in the ribs. "Oi"

"I thought how she liked lacrosse was cool - different," I said. I thought it was a little funny how she liked it - but cool at the same time.

We were interrupted by Liam's phone ringing.

"Who is it?" Harry looked over Liam's shoulder.

"I don't know this person - we'll find out soon" Liam answered the phone call.

Please comment!

Tanks xx


	5. Phones and papz

Liam's POV

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Oh hey Liam," I heard the familiar voice of Tessa and my face lit up. "It's Tessa"

"Oh hi"

"Ooh look at Liam's face. Who's talking eh?" I heard Louis say. I shook my head.

"I know you asked me to call you and sorry I couldn't yesterday," she seemed so loyal and sweet. I had almost forgotten about asking her.

" That's all right. How are you?" I asked

"Alright. I'm just by myself at home coz Izzy is out with friends. What are you doing"

"Just at home with the lads".

"Yeah – that's us!" Niall shouted out.

"I can hear Niall!" she had heard him.

"Seriously Liam who is it?" Harry sighed

"It's Tessa" I spoke quickly.

The four boys shot me cheeky smiles but I just continued with the conversation.

"You boys are so funny!"

"Can you hear them?" The other lads were making weird noises and faces. Then started randomly jumping on the couch.

"Yes!" she answered, laughing.

"So how was your day?" I didn't really know what to say to her.

"It was very good thank you. How was yours?"

"It was good as well" Even better now that I am talking to you I thought to myself.

"Ooh Isabel is back so I better go" She said after fifteen minutes of talking.

"Oh ok I'll see you tomorrow!" I answered

"Yeah,"

"Oh umm. Do you want me to pick you up?" Niall shot me a smirk as I said this.

"Are you sure?" Tessa asked

"Yeah. It's totally fine"

"Then ok then. Thanks. Ooh and my room number is 2a. Do you remember where my place is?"

"Yep. Cool. I'll come at around 9:30"

"See ya"

I hung up and the boys looked at me weirdly, smirking. "What?" I muttered walking towards the fridge.

Tessa's POV

I hung up the phone and screamed!

"What?" Isabel sat next to me drinking some Coke.

"Liam is going to pick me up tomorrow!" Isabel's eyes widened.

"Really?" I nodded enthusiastically. "I think someone is developing a crush?"

"So?"

"Nothing. That's ok" She took another sip of her Coke.

"Don't worry I have kept in mind that he will never like me back so you don't need to worry about my heart being broken."

"That's good but there is always the possibility that he may like you to!" She then stood up to get something to eat.

"Where were you today?"

"With Georgia, Rachel, her boyfriend, Oliver, and his mate Daniel." Isabel, Rachel and Georgia had always been great friends but I only knew them a little.

"Right. What do you think of Oliver and Daniel?"

"Well, Daniel isn't terrible looking!" Isabel smiled. I pointed at the fridge, towards the drinks, and she tossed me a Sprite. I opened it and took a sip.

"Does my Belli like this Daniel?" Izzy rolled her eyes and took another sip.

"Oh and I saw you in OK magazine today! You and Liam"

"What?" I didn't want this. Izzy passed over the mag and showed me what page to flick to and there it was. It was me and Liam talking on the bench yesterday. Liam had his arm around me and was comforting me.

So now, according to OK magazine I was going out with Liam after one day of knowing each other. I groaned. "I had how this stupid paparazzi get one photo and no info and then automatically think that something is happening." I rolled my eyes. "I mean I didn't even see any cameras when we were talking".

"What was happening though. He looks like he was comforting you"

"I told him about Melbourne"

"Aah" She understood.


	6. car ride

Liam's POV

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Oh hey Liam," I heard the familiar voice of Tessa and my face lit up. "It's Tessa"

"Oh hi"

"Ooh look at Liam's face. Who's talking eh?" I heard Louis say. I shook my head.

"I know you asked me to call you and sorry I couldn't yesterday," she seemed so loyal and sweet. I had almost forgotten about asking her.

" That's all right. How are you?" I asked

"Alright. I'm just by myself at home coz Izzy is out with friends. What are you doing"

"Just at home with the lads".

"Yeah – that's us!" Niall shouted out.

"I can hear Niall!" she had heard him.

"Seriously Liam who is it?" Harry sighed

"It's Tessa" I spoke quickly.

The four boys shot me cheeky smiles but I just continued with the conversation.

"You boys are so funny!"

"Can you hear them?" The other lads were making weird noises and faces. Then started randomly jumping on the couch.

"Yes!" she answered, laughing.

"So how was your day?" I didn't really know what to say to her.

"It was very good thank you. How was yours?"

"It was good as well" Even better now that I am talking to you I thought to myself.

"Ooh Isabel is back so I better go" She said after fifteen minutes of talking.

"Oh ok I'll see you tomorrow!" I answered

"Yeah,"

"Oh umm. Do you want me to pick you up?" Niall shot me a smirk as I said this.

"Are you sure?" Tessa asked

"Yeah. It's totally fine"

"Then ok then. Thanks. Ooh and my room number is 2a. Do you remember where my place is?"

"Yep. Cool. I'll come at around 9:30"

"See ya"

I hung up and the boys looked at me weirdly, smirking. "What?" I muttered walking towards the fridge.

Tessa's POV

I hung up the phone and screamed!

"What?" Isabel sat next to me drinking some Coke.

"Liam is going to pick me up tomorrow!" Isabel's eyes widened.

"Really?" I nodded enthusiastically. "I think someone is developing a crush?"

"So?"

"Nothing. That's ok" She took another sip of her Coke.

"Don't worry I have kept in mind that he will never like me back so you don't need to worry about my heart being broken."

"That's good but there is always the possibility that he may like you to!" She then stood up to get something to eat.

"Where were you today?"

"With Georgia, Rachel, her boyfriend, Oliver, and his mate Daniel." Isabel, Rachel and Georgia had always been great friends but I only knew them a little.

"Right. What do you think of Oliver and Daniel?"

"Well, Daniel isn't terrible looking!" Isabel smiled. I pointed at the fridge, towards the drinks, and she tossed me a Sprite. I opened it and took a sip.

"Does my Belli like this Daniel?" Izzy rolled her eyes and took another sip.

"Oh and I saw you in OK magazine today! You and Liam"

"What?" I didn't want this. Izzy passed over the mag and showed me what page to flick to and there it was. It was me and Liam talking on the bench yesterday. Liam had his arm around me and was comforting me.

So now, according to OK magazine I was going out with Liam after one day of knowing each other. I groaned. "I had how this stupid paparazzi get one photo and no info and then automatically think that something is happening." I rolled my eyes. "I mean I didn't even see any cameras when we were talking".

"What was happening though. He looks like he was comforting you"

"I told him about Melbourne"

"Aah" She understood.


	7. Dancing to Stand Up

Tessa's POV

"Hey Tess" Scarlett said as I approached her. She had started warming up and so did I.

"Hello. You are here before me - that is a surprise" Scarlett and I had become closer over the past few days.

"Yeah that is surprising!" she gave me an odd look "where were you?"

"Nowhere!" I sighed. "Liam just picked me up" I said this words in almost a whisper.

Her face lit up. "Ooh Liam!" I rolled my eyes.

"Did anything happen?"

"What do you mean did anything happen?" Did she know about my love for Liam?

"Oh come on" she said "I see the way you look at him, it is obvious you have the eyes for him"

"No it isn't!" I stated. She nodded. "Is it really that obvious?" I felt a little embarrassed.

"Come on babe! Don't worry 'bout that. I have a little feeling that he just might be in to you!"

"That's not true! But I wish it was!" I almost went in to a dream.

"Yeah, well I do-"

"Ok girls into positions - let's start with Stand Up today." We were interrupted by Sophie - our dancing instructor.

Liam didn't feel the same way about me! Or did he? I had to keep telling myself to get these thoughts out of my head. Someone as beautiful and talented and amazing as him would never like a girl like myself. I could never get my hopes up. That would only lead to a broken heart.

The backing track to Stand Up began.

From the moment I met you everything changed

I knew I had to get you, whatever the pain

I had to take you and make you mine

I began to move my body in time with the song. Dancing - it cleared everything out of my mind. Not that I had much on my mind at the moment. I felt so free and energetic.

I would walk through the dessert, I would walk down the aisle

I would swim all the oceans just to see you smile

Whatever it takes is fine.

I jumped to face the back, getting ready for the chorus. I tilted my head to see Liam's beautiful face peeking through and looking to where we were dancing. He was smiling and mouthing the words to the song. He looked at me and gave me a bigger smile which I returned back to him. But as soon as I smiled back I had to turn back around and carry on with the dance.

Oh oh oh oh oh oh so put your hands up

Oh oh oh oh oh oh coz it's a stand up

I won't be leaving till I've finished stealing

Every piece of your heart (every piece of your heart)

I wished I could of looked at his smile for as long as possible. I quickly turned my head to see that he had gone from his place before. Must be back rehearsing.

I longed for me to turn around and see his smiling face again.

Maybe he does like you I thought to myself

No Tessa don't get your hopes up.

Liam's POV

"Ok guys into positions – let's start with Stand Up today" I faintly heard Sophie's voice instructing Tess and the other dancers.

"Just a sec lads" I said to the boys as I walked over to behind the curtain, where I could just see Tess putting herself into position.

From the moment I met you everything changed

I knew I had to get you, whatever the pain

I had to take you and make you mine

I heard my voice played in the speaker (well mine and Harry's), I still found that a bit weird! But anyway. Her body began to move to the music. She was strong, yet gracefully at the same time. She looked so beautiful. No one could compare to her.

I would walk through the dessert, I would walk down the aisle

I would swim all the oceans just to see you smile

Whatever it takes is fine.

She did more strong and difficult looking dance moves and eventually did a jump to face the back, where I could now properly see her face. She looked up and our eyes met. Her big, hazel eyes sparkled and she smiled when she saw my face. But unfortunately the song had to carry on.

Oh oh oh oh oh oh so put your hands up

Oh oh oh oh oh oh coz it's a stand up

She turned around and all I could see was the back of her stunning body. The moment ended just as quick as it had begun. I wanted to wait for her to turn back and see her face again but of course we had rehearsals.

"Liam come on!" Harry pulled my arm but I left my eyes on Tess.

"Liam, you can't stare at her all day come on we have rehearsals"

I followed him this time.

"Liam come on" Niall half moaned, half sighed.

"Yes yes yes peoples I am coming"


	8. SUSHI!

Scarlet's POV

Tess is in love with Liam. There is no denying it. The way she smiles and her face lights up whenever she sees him totally gives it a way. But I don't blame her. And come on. As may as it may sound totally unlikely to her, Liam is totes into her. And I am not pretending that I didn't see Liam checking her out while we were dancing. That has got to be a MASSIVE sign that he is in to her. That lucky thing.

I wish Zayn would look at me like that. I wish me and him had the same connection as Tess and Liam. I mean they have only known each other for a few days and I have been dancing for 1D for six months now.

Though at the same time I haven't seen him as much as the others. Harry and I have a great connection but not like love. We are just really good friends. He is the one I would always approach with a problem or if I just need comforting.

It is so annoying how the one member I love the most I see the least.

Oh well Scarlet. A new concert you are dancing for means a new start.

His eyes, his, smile, his body, his personality. If Tess was able to have Liam that means I am able to have Zayn! Thinking positive always brings the best outcomes, right?

I carried on dancing to Stand Up. This was one of my favourite dances of the show. It was one with the most jumps and difficult moves that made us look really talented and One Direction even better than they already are! I found that weird but I loved it. Life doesn't have to make proper sense if you are having a good time.

Tessa's POV

"Good rehearsal everybody! See you guys in an hour" Sophie called to us as all the dancers and I left for our lunch break. I was puffed. We had done some of the most energetic stuff this morning!

Scarlet and I decided to go to the sushi place just around the corner for lunch. I took my purse out of my bag and we began to walk out the door.

"Hey wait up" I heard Zayn's voice calling out to us. We turned around and saw Zayn running up to us. Scarlets face lit up at the sight of him. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, just to get sushi" I said.

"Do you mind if I join you?" I could now see Niall walking towards as from where he was talking to Louis.

"Yeah, of course" Scarlet replied instantly and smiled.

"Hello fellow people" Niall said. "Where are you off to?"

"We are just going to go to the sushi place around the corner. Wanna come?" I asked.

"Well I don't think you guys want to see me when I am hungry so I am in!" He grinned.

"Cool lets go" Scarlet added.

We ordered some sushi. It seemed like Niall ordered everything there was to buy!

"So Tess" Niall finished a mouthful of sushi. "How are you enjoying London?"

"It's great! I mean why wouldn't you think that when you are doing what you love in a jaw dropping city! Especially when you are with One Direction!"

Everyone smiled. I was really enjoying it here. And not just because I was a massive Directioner. Everything about the city was so fun and it just put a smile on my face!

"You just can't resist us can you?" Zayn smirked.

"Well, what's not to love?" I took a mouthful of sushi. It was actually really yummy.

"And Miss Scarlet" Zayn began. "How are you?" I noticed Scarlet's cheeks go a faint (not too noticeable) shade of pink. Was there something happening with her and Zayn? Hhhhmmm…

"I am great thanks! How are you?"

"Well, I am also good thanks!" Zayn let out a tiny laugh.

"Oh come on Scarlet. We can get more than that out of ya!" Niall exclaimed. "What's been happening?

"Vas Happenin!" I spoke a little louder.

"Oi that's my line!" Zayn lightly elbowed me as I laughed.

"What do you wanna know then?" Scarlett gave a small laugh (basically a smile).

" How is life?" Niall questioned.

"Well" Scarlet paused for a second. "It has been good. I am dancing for you guys which I can't complain about so all in all - life is good"

"And Nialler, how are you"

"Good tanks"

"Oh come on Niall. We can get more out of you!" Scarlet mimicked.

"How is life?" Zayn joined in. Niall just let out a grin and I took a sip out of his lemonade.

"Zayn, you know how my life is!" Niall said shaking his head and pretending to be annoyed which was actually quite amusing I laughed at that. I don't know why but I just had a massive laughing fit. What was worse was that I was swallowing my lemonade which I almost spat out onto Scarlet.

"You right there Tess?" Zayn asked.

"Yes" I replied in between laughs.

"Umm.. Excuse me but are you Niall Horan and Zayn Malik?" A girl who looked about fifteen asked.

"Why, yes we are. Would you like a photo or something?"

The girl looked really nervous and excited and happy. It reminded me of what I was like when I had a photo with 1D when they came to Australia. I was just glad they didn't remember….awkward moment when the do remember! But I would have to tell them some time or other.

"What's your name babe?"

"Phoebe" She said a bit louder this time, smiling.

"She took separate photos with Niall and Zayn and then I took one of them with all together." She looked so full of happiness when they finished.

"Thank you so much" she said

"That's all right" Zayn replied as him and Niall sat back down.

"Hope you have a great day" she said and began to walk off. "You too babe, we'll see you later."

After another 15 minutes we all went back and there was ten minutes left before we had to go back to rehearsal.

"My boys" Louis ran up to Zayn and Niall as he saw them. "Where have you been?" He put his arms around them.

Liam and Harry approached a few seconds later.

"We went to get some sushi for lunch" Zayn replied, with him and Niall still in Louis' arms.

"And you survived?"

"I am pretty sure" Niall laughed.

"I wouldn't want my babies getting hurt." He tapped them both lightly on the head.

10 minutes later we were back for rehearsal. Learning the moves to More Than This. Only 5 dancers were in this one whereas most of the others had around 10. It was me, Scarlet plus Katie, Lucy and Chloe in this dance. Plus there were two reserves with us – Kellie and Taylor.

Hope you're liking it!

Comments please!

x


	9. Going Out With Friends

It was about 4:30 when we finished rehearsals. I got dressed into a cream coloured skater dress, along with my Toms. We weren't going somewhere really nice so there was no need to be too dressed up. After brushing my hair, pinning some bits back and making it look nice and adding some make-up, I was quite pleased with my appearance.

I was meeting Isabel, Daniel, Rachel and Oliver. Georgia couldn't come because of this family dinner thing. I took the bus to the restaurant. It took for ever. I really needed to get my UK drivers licence sorted out – I had lived in London for 4 months already!

After about twenty minutes I arrived at the restaurant. Daniel and Isabel were already there so I joined them at the table.

"Hey Izz" I smiled and sat down. "You must be Daniel, right?" I said to him who was sitting next to Izzy.

"Yep that's me. You're Tess?"

"Yes. It's nice to meet you." We shook hands and I sat next to Izzy at the head of the table, presuming that Rachel and Oliver would want to sit next to each other.

"So did you guys meet yesterday or did you know each other already?" I asked.

"We knew each other's faces but not really" Isabel answered.

I nodded.

"So how was work...ay?" Izzy questioned. Giving me a cheeky smile.

"Very well thank you – tiring but I love it!" I smiled. "I heard you're a dancer – who for?" Daniel asked

"One Direction" I let out a big smile! How I loved what I did.

"That must be good!" he let out a small laugh. He was cute. From the way that Izzy was acting it seemed that she might be beginning to like him. I hoped they would end up going out!

Brrriinng

I checked my phone that had just beeped:

1 new message from Liam Payne:

Hey Tess just wondering if you wanted me to pick you up again like this morning? Liam x

I couldn't help but notice the kiss at the end – but he 99% does that on all his texts I thought

"Who's texting babe?" Izzy looked over the table.

"Liam". She shot me the same cheeky looking smile as before. "He wanted to know whether I wanted him to pick me up like this morning".

"And your reply?"

"I will reply yes when I get to it" I laughed

I quickly typed in a reply:

That would be great thanks as long as it is ok with you! Tess x

Less than a minute later he replyed:

Of course. So I'll pick you up at the same time as this morning. See you tomorrow. Liam x

I quickly texted back before Oliver and Rachel showed up:

Thanks! x

"Hey guys, sorry we are late" Oliver and Rachel came up to the table.

"Hey Tess long time no see!" I hadn't seen Rachel in like 7 years!

"I know right! Good to see you." I gave her a hug.

"Hi Oliver – haven't seen you since primary school!" I had gone to the same Primary school as Oliver when I lived here before but we weren't really close friends so we hadn't kept in contact since.

"Yeah! How things have changed!"

It was a good night full of laughter, food and wine (well for me anyway). It was only about 10 when we decided to end the night.

Daniel offered to drive me and Izzy home which was very convenient.

"Thanks Daniel. Good meeting you" I said as I unplugged my seatbelt and began to get out of the car.

"No probs. I will probably see you soon" I hopped out of the car and then took my bag from inside.

Liam's POV

I hope I didn't sound to desperate asking her again. She was so beautiful. I couldn't get her out of my head. Get out get out get out of my head and fall into my arms instead! Hehehe

Tessa's POV

It had been a tiring day. I didn't even wait for Izzy because I just wanted to lie down. Even though it was only 10:15, I was still tired.

Five minutes later Isabel walked through the door.

"What took you so long?"

"Oh I was just talking to Daniel" she smiled

"And…"

"Well, he kissed me!"

"Aah" I screamed. "You liked him didn't you"

"Yes!" she smiled harder. "Even though we haven't known each other for long we both felt something and so now he is taking me out tomorrow night!"

"I am happy for you. I could see the way you looked at him!"

I hope this was going to work out for Izz. No, I knew it would. Isabel is so gorgeous and all the guys have seemed to like her because of that and of her personality. Daniel seems like the right guy for her to!

"Well, as much as I am excited for you, I am going to bed now"

"Night"

I walked into my room. Slipped into my pyjamas and after brushing my teeth and removing my make-up I lay down in my bed, pulling the covers on top of me. I looked across at my wall were a 1D poster was. I should really take that down. I thought – now that I see them almost every day plus it is a bit awkward. Anyway, time for a goodnights sleep.

Bit of a filler chapter here

Comment!

Xx


	10. Hate From Fans Already

I woke up the next morning feeling better than I usually did. I walked out to the kitchen which was empty. Isabel must of still been in bed. I looked at the time. Shit it was 8:45. I only had 45 minutes to get ready. I brushed my teeth, then hoped in the shower and washed my body. I then wrapped a towel my body and walked into my room. After moisturising I slipped on black leggings with a plain, white, flowy top. I then put a light layer of make up on and put my hair in a high pony tail (like the day before). I heard the buzzer just as I was getting my bag.

I let Liam know that I was coming down and walked down the stairs to see him out the front of the building. He was wearing tracksuit pants a white t-shirt and a hoodie. His hood was up and he had his sunglasses on- hoping that fans wouldn't recognise him, which they did. Well some.

"OMG are you Liam Payne from 1D?" screamed a girl practically in his face.

"Aaahhhhhhhhhh" screamed another. There were about 10 girls just doing their daily routine, I was guessing. No need to scream in his face I thought to myself. Even I, as a fan, wouldn't be harassing him like they were.

Most of them had their phones out – either filming or taking photo's – which meant that this was going to be all over the web in, at most, an hour's time.

"OK, girls. Would you like a photo or something?" Liam smiled and all the fans screamed. "Just quickly before we go to rehearsals"

Liam took photos with the girls and then have them all back their cameras/phones.

"Nice to talk to you girls, we will see you soon" squeals and screams still echoed the air. How all of the boys coped with this everyday – I do not know!

Liam led me to his car and opened the door for me, like a gentlemen. As I was stepping in a girl with blond hair, low top, a skirt about the size of a belt and a face caked with make-up, gave me a dirty look. "Who are you?" she sneered.

"Oh I am just one of 1D's dancers" I put an effort in to sound nice, which was the opposite of what I wanted to do.

She rolled her eyes "Eeugh, like you deserve it!" she snorted.

"She deserves every bit of it!" Liam also put the effort into sound nice as well, smiling as well. He walked to the driver's seat and started up the car. As we drove off the girls ran after the car. The group gradually grew due to other fans noticing and following as well. Soon we got on to the main street where no fans could follow.

"How do you cope with this like, everywhere you go?" I asked, interested.

"I guess you just get used to it I suppose – it is real great fun though!"

He looked at me briefly, before turning his head again to face the road.

"Tess, I am really sorry about that girl before" Liam began. "It kills me to see friends of mine get hurt by fans."

"She didn't do much though" I defended.

"Yeah but… she was rude"

"It's all right" I sighed sweetly. "She is a bitch and that is her problem, what she said and her facial expression didn't bother me at all – it takes a lot to get me really annoyed," I assured Liam.

"Are you sure?" He started. "Coz, like I said before, I don't want you to get hurt". I smiled at him. "Thanks"

"Look Liam, this is going to sound a bit weird and I know we have only known each other for a few days but I don't want this to affect our relationship or mine with the whole band, because I feel like I have gotten quite close to you over the past few days but" I started. "I am actually one of your biggest fans"

He looked at me – needing more of an understanding. "Since you guys were put together I have adored you with all my heart and I don't want this to affect our relationship because I don't see you (or the other boys) as the One Direction, I see you as five hilarious, cute, fun, amazaynly, sorry, amazingly talented boys, who have Dared To Dream and have become really successful and deserve every last bit of it. If you know what I mean"

"So you're a big fan of us?" Liam stopped at a traffic light. I pulled out my phone from my pocket and flipped through my photos to find one of me and Lea having massive birthday party for Niall (because his was the most recent).

"Tess, this could never affect our relationship – don't worry. I have got to know you really well which is really good because I feel as the days will carry on we will become closer and that is so good It doesn't make a difference if you are a fan . because I really like you.". Omg did he just say that? I really like you. On the inside I was screaming because I was so happy but I was exaggerating, of course, as much as I could build it up that he meant that as more that friends in my head I knew that it meant nothing more than close friends (and I was satisfied with that).


End file.
